tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Garus Kax
Garus Kax was an officer of the Alentian Military Intelligence Divison who ended up leading Alent's Western Army in the Battle of the Rivers after Takeru Tanaka's death. He sacrificed his life in battle to stop the advance of the water elemental and to take several Sirithai, who had betrayed the Magicracy of Alent and the Union Workers, with him. Biography Early Years Godslayer Era Day of the Damned Heart of Darkness Death Garus used what little magic he had left in his weary body to lit up the bombs which the Union had left behind just as the water elemental descended on the damaged fort. The bombs exploded while Garus defiantly yelled to the skies above, and the blast weakened the elemental enough to force it to return to the High Plane. Garus Kax died in the explosion, happy that he had made a difference while serving Alent to the end. Aliases and Nicknames ; Richelieu's Hound : What he was called due to his effective but sometimes brutal methods in the Alentian Intelligence Division and because he was working closely with Richelieu. Appearance Black hair and beard, dark eyes. Clad in the dark blue Alentian military uniform. Muscular and short in stature but with an observant look in his eyes. Personality and Traits Devoted to the Alentian cause and was willing to die for it. Intelligent and occasionally ruthless in a pragmatic way if a problem needed solving. Powers and Abilities Aside from his sharp, deductive reasoning, he was also an above average mage and decent at swordfighting. Relationships Ariadne Garus believed in Ariadne, one of Richelieu's disciples, knowing that if Richelieu had put his trust on the woman, he would do the same as he respected Richelieu's opinion. He offered Ariadne what little time he could to allow her and the rest of her soldiers to flee to safety even if it meant sacrificing his life in the process. Kendra Finian Kendra worked under Garus as Spectre, a presumed double agent for Alent, her mission being to spy on the Coalition on Garus's behalf. However, this was only a ruse and she was instead spying on Alent on behalf of her client while aiding the Coalition along the way. Garus realized too late that Kendra had played him for a fool and that he had ensured her success by putting his faith in her. Kendra saw Garus only as a means to an end to finish her mission. Omaroch d'Zarnagon Garus respected Omaroch as a commander despite the latter's demon bloodline. He was surprised to hear how Omaroch had deserted the army before the big clash but didn't dwell too much on it as he was busy enough organizing spies and scouts to predict the Coalition's next movements. Richelieu Garus acted as Richelieu's Hound, sniffing out potentially dangerous cults, rebels and other threats that Alent should purge. His actions impressed Richelieu enough to send him on the front lines with Omaroch and Takeru to gather intel on enemy movements while also organizing scouting activity in the region. Garus did his best to serve Richelieu and put his skills to good use to the very end. Takeru Tanaka After Omaroch's departure, Garus put his trust on Omaroch's student Takeru who assumed control of the army. The two got along well, and Garus did his utmost to protect the Grand Magus. Takeru's death weighed heavily on Garus's mind, particularly when he realized that one of his own, Kendra, had been behind it. His feelings of failure only boosted his resolve, however, and he continued to serve Alent to the very end just like Takeru had. Tobias Although Garus had been unsure at first what to feel about the Union as a whole, his opinion of the thieves changed when he saw how Tobias and his men managed to boost the morale of both Alentian and Union troops and how the Union held the Coalition forces at bay for a while. He helped Tobias devise strategies to weaken the Coalition's hold over the Riverlands and made sure that Tobias and the surviving Union members could flee to safety before the water elemental would drown them all. See also *Ariadne *Battle of the Rivers *Kendra Finian *Richelieu *Takeru Tanaka *Tobias Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Third Age